


Армада восточного моря

by movliana



Category: Heavens officials blessings
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movliana/pseuds/movliana
Summary: одна из старых зарисовок на более детальное сражение ши уду в восточном море





	Армада восточного моря

Запах воды был резким и солёным, почти как кровь. Далеко над Восточным морем не летали ни чайки, ни дальнобойные альбатросы. Тут было только бесконечное пространство водных масс, горячее солнце и перегретый воздух между ними.

У Ши Уду было всего две цели: расправиться с тем, что уготовила для него судьба, и найти Цинсюаня.  
Если бы от его положения не зависела судьба брата, он бы без сомнений бросил и море, и испытание и отправился бы искать его.

Иногда Ши Уду допускал мысль, что мог бы и презирать себя за это, но он для такого всегда был слишком сдержанным и расчётливым.   
Вот только вчера он просчитался и не смог удержать небеса в железной хватке. Ши Цинсюань ушел, а вместе с ним пропал покой.

На самом деле, Ши Уду уже давно спланировал все далеко наперёд, вот только что-то невнятно мешалось под его ногами, и теперь он оказался здесь. Можно сказать, сейчас он был в лоне своего второго дома, но наверное, для Бога вод всё-таки не существует такого понятия как "дом". Ши Уду это всегда прекрасно понимал.

Берега были далеко, а в море стоял мертвый штиль. Лёгкая рябь бежала из ниоткуда в никуда, появляясь и исчезая в холодных глубинах. Обычно воду было слышно: внутри всех водоемов всегда происходит движение, из-за которого вода смещается. Если навостриться, можно услышать глухие бурлящие звуки.

Но тогда это все почему-то исчезло.  
Ши Уду с детства много времени проводил рядом с водой, а когда ему было пять, он подумал, что умеет "слышать" воду потому что находится рядом с ней слишком долго.

Это оказалось неправдой.

Если лишить слуха или зрения человека, который никогда не терял ни одно из пяти чувств, он заметит это сразу. Но иногда этот процесс слишком тонкий, и ты отрицаешь потери до последнего, вопреки голосу интуиции.

Далёкий голубой горизонт потемнел. У Ши Уду появилось ощущение липкости, и мозг опять связал это с кровью. 

Он наблюдал спокойно, а веер висел, слегка пошатываясь, на поясе. Вдоль поверхности бежал игривый свежий ветерок, а кончики носков его обуви едва не касались воды. 

Медленно и тяжело вода начала уходить из-под ног Ши Уду, образовывая провал. Горячий воздух сколыхнулся, а солнце исчезло из глаз.

Ши Уду позволил себе нахмуриться.  
Кончик сапога намок, вода без солнца потемнела и сгустилась, а тучи приближались быстрее. 

Волна, пришедшая издалека, была настолько тяжелой и большой, что закрывали половину неба. Под водой будто проснулось что-то древнее, что-то большое и неизвестное, и это "что-то" сейчас словно пыталось подняться. 

Водная масса провалилась, а темный бугор с приближением становился все выше, набирал высоту и нес с собой шквальный ветер. 

"СТОЯТЬ!" чуть было не сорвалось с губ Ши Уду. Яма между бурлящими волнами внизу покрылась сеточкой пены.

В руке Ши Уду мелькнул веер — показался и исчез, всего на секунду, такой маленький и хрупкий в котле сбрендившей стихии. Его стихии. Моря, которое должно подчиняться только ему.

Вместе с веером поднялась вторая рука. Ши Уду протянул расслабленную кисть из-под овала свисающего рукава и мягко выровнял сжатые в кулак пальцы.

Небо померкло, а вода отразила его серость. Они так созависимы, думал Ши Уду. Если есть солнце и небо чистое — вода голубая и приветливая, прозрачная до самого дна; стоит солнцу спрятаться, как изнутри вод будто закрываются невидимые двери. Реки и моря темнеют, превращаясь в неспокойную могилу для неудачливых моряков.

Больше не было понятно, где верх, а где низ, где море, а где пропасть неба.  
Вытянутые вперёд руки Ши Уду с трудом опустились. Кисти легко дрожали, как если бы он вручную пытался придавить большой вес.

Веер в правой руке был сложен. Водные мастера и до него не нуждались в артефакте чтобы успокоить шторм в родной стихии. 

Волна-одиночка опустилась под его давлением, и море остановило свои качели всего на миг. Этого хватило для того, чтобы Ши Уду махнул кистью и раскрыл веер. 

После исчезновения бугра волны-одиночки море шипело, грохотало и плескалось. Волны поднялись по обе стороны от него, и опустились громоподобным шквалом. Ши Уду развернулся, взмахнул рукой и и заставил воду зависнуть в воздухе. Тысячи и тысячи мелких капель и массивы в сорок метров вышиной застыли. Пена с шипением проплыла по серой волне впереди вниз.

Ши Уду поднялся повыше. Веер под напором веса воды и не дрогнул, стальной серый мир оглох, и тут же разразился грохотом. 

Где-то на горизонте под рассеивающейся серой тучей появился мазок белого. Оттуда подсвечивало солнцем: туман над водами опустился и исчез. Небо снова посветлело. Волны качались, не утихая, но уже отражали голубое небо и становились пронзительно синими, с тихой белой пеной, что сетью покрывала их широкие крылья.

Под руководством Ши Уду в Восточном море восстановился относительный покой, но сам он больше не мог слышать и чувствовать передвижение воды. Бескрайний горизонт мог принести что угодно в любой момент. Технически, перед угрозой Ши Уду был беспомощен.

Если бы он впал в ярость из-за этого, то потерял бы шансы победить и остаться богом. Чтобы выжить, нужно думать, а чтобы думать, нужно держать себя в руках.

Ши Уду допускал, что мог попасть в воды Черновода, только если бы восточное море не было территорией, которая от и до всегда подчинялась лишь ему. Было смешно представить, что третье испытание ограничится только штормом. За этим точно должно стоять что-то другое.

"Лин Вэнь! Нань Гон Цзе, ты слышишь меня?" — он попробовал связаться с духовной сетью, но соединение исчезло. Ши Уду много знал, но вживую ни разу не имел дела с морской чертовщиной.  
Потому что море — только его прерогатива. Ему здесь бояться было попросту нечего. 

Не чувствовать стихию, не слышать ее шум и жизнь само по себе было настоящей пыткой. 

Неспокойная пенная гладь снова поднялась горой, подбирая под себя воды вокруг.  
Кто-то точно должен был управлять этим, и Ши Уду догадывался, как его можно обнаружить.

Ши Уду согнул руку в локте и прижал веер ближе, и свободной ладонью сложил печать. Большой синий несмываемый символ засиял, и Ши Уду повернул веер боком к себе.

И ничего не обнаружил. Знак "вода" потух. Новая волна подняла над ним свою голову, и за ее массой Ши Уду увидел чьи-то очертания. 

Толща воды не пропускала через себя свет, но позади, прямо за ней точно что-то было. За ее надвигающейся тяжестью все выше подымалась что-то черное, но рассмотреть его было невозможно.

Волна опустилась так же медленно и плавно, как и поднялась. Одежда Ши Уду успела обсохнуть, и больше никакая вода из этого моря не сможет ее намочить.

Размытый силуэт чего-то большого за волной исчез подобно стекающим по стеклу каплям. Вода, грозная и безразличная, бесновалась далеко внизу под ногами Ши Уду. 

Синие одежды на белых рубашках трепыхались, рукава заворачивались на руках. Ши Уду наблюдал за водой.

Как он и предсказывал, от края до края восточного моря тянулась пограничная полоса. Синяя вода смешалась с чернилами, и две стороны границы наступали друг на друга под ярко полыхающим солнцем.


End file.
